O Diário de Choi SaeMi
by Ari Andrade
Summary: O Diário de Choi SaeMi nada mais é do que uma fanfic em forma de diário, com os pensamentos escondidos de uma jovem no último ano do ensino médio. Suas escritas se passam no ano de 2017 e é apenas uma fanfic teste para outras no mesmo estilo de escrita. [Essa fanfic também foi postada, com minha autorização, em outros aplicativos de leitura.]
1. Enfim, o inverno

04/09/2017

06:12 am:

Enfim, é inverno e como qualquer jovem no terceiro ano do ensino médio tenho pensado muito no que fazer após me formar. Há alguns anos atrás ao fechar os olhos podia me ver em um apartamento sozinha, fazendo projetos de plantas para casas e tomando uma xícara de café com leite bem quentinho, quando um homem de aparência gentil entrava na sala e me chamava para comer algo com meus filhos, um belo sonho simples e sem muitos enfeites, bonito e puro. Hoje já não é assim, quando fecho os olhos tudo o que vejo é o escuro, escuto os ruídos à minha volta, sem detalhes, sem nada além dos impiedosos pensamentos sobre o que vai acontecer até o fim desse dia sem sentido. Não tenho mais sonhos, em algum momento da minha adolescência desisti disso, talvez por sempre escutar que a família dependia de mim eu tenha me desandado de propósito. Não queria esse fardo, não queria assumir a responsabilidade pelo que outros não puderam fazer. Ou apenas me deixei levar pela emoção de finalmente ter amigos, fiquei presa por momentos e esqueci da minha vida como um todo.

A questão é: Existe um futuro se eu mesma não posso me imaginar nele?! Sim! Existe! Infelizmente não posso simplesmente desistir da vida por não achar sentido nela. Ou posso?! Tantas pessoas fazem isso e após vários dias de observação percebi algo que já estava óbvio, ninguém liga se eu estou ali. Meus amigos nem mesmo percebem quando eu falto na escola ou saio no meio das conversas, pior que isso, me ignoram quando eu estou tentando chamar a atenção deles. Não é de propósito, eles não tem maldade, só tenho predisposição a ser invisível e ninguém mais é obrigado a passar por cima dos meus defeitos além de eu mesma.

Ser invisível não é de tudo ruim. Nunca sou assaltada, não entro em brigas na escola nem que eu queira, minhas notas estão sempre na média pelos professores nem saberem quem eu sou e não importa o quão estranha minha roupa esteja, ninguém irá me falar coisas ruins ou sequer reparar nisso. É que as vezes, só de vez em quando, eu queria ser vista pelas pessoas as quais eu sempre vejo, ser vista pelos meus amigos, pelos meus familiares e por outros que não sabem nem da minha existência. De certa forma é cansativo todos os dias me sentir como um narrador em terceira pessoa, posso ver tudo o que se passa, dar minha opinião e ainda assim isso não muda o curso da história que estou assistindo de perto. Meus pensamentos atuais me assustam a medida que se tornam palavras escritas.

8:50 pm.

Depois do dia de hoje sei que simplesmente não faz diferença. As vezes as pessoas nem me escutam, isso é engraçado, me deixa um pouco envergonhada, quando sei que ninguém está vendo e apenas eu vi que fui ignorada. Ainda assim me atrevo a responder, ser gentil e em muitos dias sinto a falta dessas pessoas que não me percebem. Duvido que mais alguém além da minha irmã sinta minha falta, na verdade tenho me questionado se mesmo ela o faz. Eu tenho dentro de mim aquela sensação de estar sozinha numa sala de fundo branco, apesar de estar com várias pessoas ao meu redor num lugar agitado e festivo. Sou diferente de todos eles, sei disso e admito que muitas vezes estar sozinha me deixa mais confortável, porém é ruim estar sempre de lado enquanto se esforça muito para conseguir uma pequena parcela da atenção que é dividida entre os outros. Já ouvi que me deixam sozinha por achar que eu gosto disso quando eu nunca pronunciei tais palavras. Ninguém gosta de estar sozinho. Ninguém gosta de um silêncio eterno. Ninguém quer morrer sem viver uma história antes. Eu, nesse momento, não tenho ninguém, não tenho barulhos ao meu redor e muito menos qualquer história para ser contada. Sinceramente, nem sei o por quê de escrever isso. Não existe ninguém que leia o que eu escrevo ou que me siga em qualquer rede social por interesse em meus pensamentos. Se nem mesmo virtualmente sou notada, por que eu seria no mercado de trabalho?! Como eu teria clientes e fornecedores?! Por que alguém iria querer sair para beber comigo?! Quem me convidaria para passar uma tarde em sua casa?! Existe qualquer pessoa que se apaixone por mim?! Perguntas essas que me ferem cada vez que passam por minha mente induzindo respostas negativas e depreciativas. Serei capaz de me livrar delas e me amar em algum momento da vida? A frieza do vento de inverno que bate em meu rosto no caminho de volta para casa me diz que não existe fim para o sentimento de abandono, apenas uma maneira de o cobrir e fingir que pode seguir em frente.


	2. Vivendo o Não Amor

05/09/2017

10:03 am.:

Hoje vi o número de pessoas que amo em comparação com o número de pessoas que me amam e de maneira triste enfrentei o fato de que o amor nunca é retribuído da mesma forma. Não queria ver essa dura realidade ou ao menos saber que ela existia, afinal, até o dia de hoje fiquei longe desse tipo de problema causado pela minha mente. Não queria ter que olhar para um garoto que eu gosto e pensar que ele ser meu amigo é mais do que o suficiente já que não posso superar os sentimentos que tenho por ele. Não queria apenas ver uma amiga chorar escutando uma música triste em meu celular enquanto sua cabeça está cheia de coisas que eu não posso decifrar para ajuda-la. Não queria ter olhado para uma pessoa que era como uma irmã ou um reflexo no espelho com o mesmo sorriso no rosto que dou para as pessoas com quem eu não tenho intimidade alguma. Não queria ter que olhar para uma antiga amiga e pensar que a estou magoando ao ser eu mesma ou a deixando de lado por não concordar mais com as ações dela. Eu definitivamente não queria aceitar a realidade que se aproxima com o fim do ensino médio. Com quem eu vou viver minhas manhãs?! Quantos amigos eu vou levar comigo para o resto da vida?! Eu vou gostar de outra pessoa?! Vou continuar pensando nele o tempo todo?! Quem vai agregar algo na minha vida adulta?! Por que deveria me preocupar com essa pessoa?! Essas perguntas inevitáveis finalmente chegaram ao meu confronto com a proximidade do fim das aulas, senti cada vez mais a aflição de estar me tornando "adulta" aos olhos da sociedade, é assustador crescer e usar os outros para interesses próprios.

Sim, estou confusa com o meu futuro emprego, estudos e responsabilidades, mas também estou confusa sobre o que deveria mudar e o por quê de precisar mudar. É assustador sentar na minha carteira quando chego na escola, olhar ao meu redor silenciosamente e ver que dentro da minha panela de amigos estão se formando pequenas outras panelas e eu não estou em nenhuma delas. Existe a panela dos meninos, com futebol, cinema, games e animes. Existe a panela das nerds, com estudos, planos para a faculdade e trabalhos. Existe a panela dos festeiros, com baladas, discussões culturais e música pop americana. E... Existe eu... Nem tão inteligente quanto deveria ser, pouco motivada, que vive no mundo da lua, mas não tem nem ao menos um sonho para si, tudo o que tenho é apenas preguiça de estudar e acomodação.

02:30 pm.:

Hoje enquanto esperava o trem passar na volta para casa, vi o garoto que gosto andando no outro lado da estação, havia me acompanhado até as catracas, mas não podia pegar o transporte comigo pois estava indo para seu curso preparatório. Parecia tão chateado enquanto caminhava, ele estava distante, não distante como alguém que não está fisicamente perto, mas uma distância de ideais, de sonhos, uma distância onde eu estou muito abaixo do que o agradaria ou faria feliz. Doeu olhar o rapaz dos meus pensamentos andar para algo que tornaria seu futuro melhor, quando tudo o que eu faria era ir para casa, comer, dormir e jogar até o outro dia para ir a escola novamente. Isso me fez refletir sobre o que o amor realmente pode mover, apesar de falarem que são montanhas, senti naquele segundo que o amor só te move para baixo da montanha, te encurrala em um túnel e o desaba em cima de você sem piedade. Você escolheu ir até a montanha, mas uma vez que estava encurralado não conseguiu mais voltar atrás, assim são os sentimentos! Você escolhe começar a gostar, sua cabeça te leva ao amar e então você cai pela pessoa, o porém acontece quando chega ao ponto em que a decisão deixa de ser sua. Dentro da montanha, encurralado, alguém irá te salvar ou ela vai ser cruel e derramar as pedras sobre você?

Preciso resolver esses sentimentos da maneira mais fácil o possível, afinal, me confessar não é uma opção, mal sou notada como amiga dele, imagine então como garota! Prefiro me manter segura na zona de conforto, a linha da amizade não parece tão ruim quando você sabe que o "não" é óbvio. De fato não estou desistindo apenas de sentir um amor especial por esse garoto, estou deixando de lado muitos outros amores. Já não me lembro mais dos meus antigos amigos, não falo com minha melhor amiga têm mais de um mês e estranhamente não sinto falta dela como achei que sentiria, minha irmã está vivendo sua vida bem sem mim e não estou tão ligada com meus ídolos asiáticos como estava no começo do ano. Parece que mudei muito em um curto período de tempo, então isso significa que estou crescendo em meu próprio vazio, me tornando uma adulta que sempre me falaram que eu seria.


	3. Aprendendo a Dizer Adeus

04/10/17

01:14 pm:

Eu desisti do diário por um longo tempo e estou feliz por isso, eu finalmente de maneira libertadora recorri a minha irmã e as minhas amigas para falar o que sinto, entretanto tem algo que preciso escrever por ser apenas um pensamento do qual essas pessoas não fariam tanta questão. Acontece que hoje eu percebi algo novo, algo que estava na minha frente o tempo todo: Eu nunca me afastei da minha melhor amiga. Não precisava me sentir culpada por pensar que a havia magoado ou a deixado de lado, esse tempo todo eu só precisava tentar falar com ela e saberia o que estava acontecendo. Saberia o porquê de estarmos afastadas e como isso era bom para que ambas criassem maturidade.

Saímos mais cedo da escola e apenas ela e eu estávamos indo em direção à estação de trem, em um caminhar constrangedor, silencioso, estranho e mais longo do que deveria ser. Já não falava sozinha com ela há mais de dois meses, não sabia nada sobre quem ela se tornou durante esse tempo e ela não sabia sobre quem eu me tornei, não havia assunto, não havia nenhum resquício do que era algo tão forte em 2015. Eu tinha certeza de que muitas coisas mudaram em mim, então esperava que fosse o mesmo com ela. Felizmente eu, depois de repetir milhares de vezes algumas palavras em minha cabeça sobre como poderia puxar assunto, falei com ela tentando ser o mais natural possível. E as palavras que saíram dos meus lábios foram mais constrangedoras do que o silêncio, "Está muito estranho" nos fez rir tanto quanto rimos com a "aceroleira" e isso restaurou algo com o qual jamais pensei que entraria em contato de novo. Eu perguntei se só eu estava achando aquela situação estranha e para meu alívio ela discordou, também achava aqueles passos tão tensos quanto eu. Então passamos a falar dos acasos que o tempo força em nossas vidas, tudo relacionado à forma como mudamos e à normalidade com a qual enfrentamos isso. Esclarecemos enfim o motivo para termos nos afastado tão naturalmente como se tudo o que passamos nem ao menos tivesse existido.

Basicamente, mudamos. Mudamos muito. Eu já não tenho mais uma visão admirada ilusória sobre ela e ela já não se importa mais com as pessoas a julgando sobre suas ações. Eu escolhi ficar quieta, parar de sair e aos poucos já não passava tanto tempo com ela, da mesma forma com a qual ela escolheu sair ainda mais e passar mais tempo com outras pessoas que a faziam se sentir muito bem. Me aproximei mais de outras duas amigas do grupo, ela se aproximou de outros dois amigos nossos, agora não sabemos mais para onde ir. Enfim, no início estávamos apenas tentando substituir e tampar o buraco que a ausência da outra causava, após nossa conversa vimos com clareza que não precisávamos substituir ninguém.

Ambas sofremos ao perceber o afastamento, choramos e ficamos com raiva, mas agora somos amigas, não as melhores do mundo, não o suficiente para evitar um constrangimento silencioso, não o bastante para contar coisas pessoais uma para a outra. Somos só amigas. Daquelas que você copia a lição, vai junto para o ponto de ônibus, fala sobre um crush ou outro e faz piadas idiotas sobre qualquer coisa sem graça. Isso é o bastante para mim, uma vez que dedicar-se uma para a outra sem ter mais nada em comum não funcionou. Me sentirei bem melhor a partir desse dia sabendo que nossa amizade não morreu, só retornou algumas casas para crescer mais no futuro.

10:30 pm:

Esqueci de citar tantas coisas pela manhã, estava ocupada me empolgando com a minha conversa com a amiga perdida. Basicamente, tomei uma grande decisão sobre o garoto que gosto... Bom... Eu decidi escolher o certo, pelo menos o certo para que eu continua me sentindo bem. No final das contas vi que eu tenho escolha. Posso controlar o que sinto e se não puder fazer isso, no mínimo consigo esconder. É apenas questão de tratá-lo exatamente da mesma forma como trato todos os meus outros amigos, se pensar nele devo guardar as imagens bonitas em minha memória e sorrateiramente sonhar com elas durante a noite. Assim eu não irei me machucar, continuamos bons amigos e posso continuar o olhando e admirando. Eu estou finalmente grata com sinceridade por mantê-lo perto, é algo precioso e jamais quero jogar isso fora. Já gostei de outros garotos antes, não amei nenhum como eu o amei, esse sentimento puro de ficar bem em vê-lo sorrir sei que é admirável, tenho orgulho de mesmo nos tempos atuais ainda ter a chama do amor verdadeiro queimando em mim. Se ser uma romântica incorrigível é algo destrutivo, então não irei sobreviver por muito tempo mais.


	4. Você é Feliz?

10/10/17

07:24 am:

Queria poder ser compromissada com meu diário, não só com ele, mas com meus estudos, amigos, deveres e direitos, o problema é que nunca estive motivada o suficiente. Nem mesmo saber que ao estudar poderia ganhar dinheiro para conhecer meus ídolos foi o bastante para me mover, nem mesmo levar broncas dos meus pais por horas resolveu meu problema. Com o passar dos dias sinto que estou cada vez mais distante de ser a pessoa que gostaria de ser, estou cada vez mais diferente das mocinhas de doramas. Sonhar acordada com o momento em que poderei viver um sonho idiota que tive na noite passada não vai me levar a lugar algum. Sei que jamais virarei uma cantora, dançarina, rapper ou atriz na Coréia sendo que aqui existem milhares de pessoas muito mais talentosas e esforçadas do que eu. Parar na frente do espelho e atuar sozinha, lavar a louça balbuciando como se estivesse numa entrevista, tomar banho cantando, dançar toda vez que escuto qualquer música sendo tocada, nada disso vai me levar a lugar algum e eu aceitei essa situação de maneira deplorável.

Vou cursar a faculdade de Jogos da minha cidade, não é o centro de Seul, mas é o suficiente para que eu arranje qualquer emprego em técnico de informática. É o que eu quero? Não sei ao certo! Também achava querer ser Arquiteta, mas a vida muda nosso rumo ao decorrer dos nossos passos. Agora sei que nada disso importa para mim, e o que posso fazer a respeito é todos os dias quando me deito para dormir perguntar em sussurros "Eu sou feliz?"

Um dia um colega me disse que a vida é triste, que a felicidade são apenas doces momentos raros em que apoiamos o desejo de continuar a viver, disse ser uma citação famosa de um filósofo ocidental. Eu não concordo com essa maneira de pensar. De fato estamos mais felizes em alguns momentos do que em outros, mas isso não significa que sua vida foi triste, pois a vida é feita de momentos. Você passa um terço da vida dormindo, em sonhos, a maioria das vezes, somos felizes. Você passa mais de um terço da vida comendo, já foi comprovado cientificamente que a comida estimula os nervos do cérebro que dão a sensação de satisfação, portanto, felicidade. O restante do seu tempo é dividido em trabalho, lágrimas e risos. Você trabalha por não querer dívidas que lhe causam lágrimas, mas mesmo sem dinheiro você consegue rir com seus colegas, vendo vídeos fofos no weibo, comendo com a família, conversando com seus filhos, irmãos e pais. Logo sua vida é completamente cheia de felicidade, só resta você definir se realmente uns momentos são mais importantes do que outros, ou se todos eles devem ter a mesma importância. Olhar no espelho e escutar de si mesmo as palavras "Você é Feliz?" pode ser mais reconfortante do que ouvi-las de outra pessoa.

07:52 pm:

Retiro o que disse! Não posso ser feliz sem que as pessoas ao meu redor estejam também! Não depende apenas de trabalho, dinheiro, lágrimas e risos. Minha mãe agora a pouco brigou comigo de uma maneira que me fez desejar não estar viva, estou trancada no banheiro chorando tanto que chego a soluçar pela tensão que se instalou na casa. Ouvir que sou um fardo e que ela abriu mão de tantas oportunidades por minha causa foi uma facada em meu coração, justamente porque tudo o que fiz da minha vida até agora foi para deixa-la melhor. Se nada do que faço é bom para ela quando claramente ela vê que existem filhos piores no mundo, então devo realmente morrer. Que tipo de filho não daria a vida por sua mãe? O fato de eu existir a deixa triste e o fato de eu ser covarde e não conseguir tirar a própria vida me deixa frustrada. Que tipo de felicidade tenho vivido sozinha?! Enfim, me perguntar se estou feliz nesse momento está me trazendo ainda mais dor. Em alguma hora terei que parar de chorar trancada no banheiro para encará-la como se nada estivesse me perturbando, é assim que brigas de pais e filhos funcionam, mas eu realmente sou uma pessoa rancorosa!

09:21 pm:

Minha mãe venceu! Assim que saí do banheiro a vi na cozinha fazendo a janta e ela veio até mim e me fez carinho na cabeça dizendo que me ama. Eu me sinto fraca quando digo que perdi para ela, mas é minha mãe. Quanto tempo ficaria sem falar com ela?! Isso não importa! Agora posso me deitar e dormir em paz. Não consigo dormir quando discuto com as pessoas, é inevitável pensar em como posso deixar os outros com ódio de mim, essa sensação me destrói por dentro mesmo que não seja próxima da pessoa com quem me zangar. Meu cobertor parece mais quente quando meu coração está leve, deve ser porque escutei que apesar de dar tanto prejuízo ela ainda me ama. Na verdade, sei que eu a amo muito, por isso vou conversar amanhã na escola com uma amiga sobre esses pensamentos de morte e ela vai me ajudar a melhorar minha forma de pensar.

Boa noite… Eu te amo


	5. Vamos Ter Que Viver

17/10/17

11:53 am:

Você deveria ser como os diários de adolescentes normais, pelo nome eu acho que precisava escrever todos os dias em você, mas porque só lembro de você quando algo ruim me acontece? Deve ser algum tipo de carma onde o universo me força a pensar em você. Bem, isso é ruim, mais uma coisa grande aconteceu... Ontem meu avô sofreu um AVC e foi parar em um hospital, não posso dizer que estava preparada para isso, mas de certa forma tinha minhas suspeitas de que o dia em que ele estaria fragilizado chegaria. Ele foi um homem bom que viveu por muito tempo ajudando as pessoas ao seu redor sem exigir nada em troca, obviamente o universo não estava vendo isso. Minha mãe está muito preocupada com ele, e como não estaria? Seu pai que sempre foi ativo está em um hospital sofrendo enquanto vê a morte passar em sua frente. Isso não é justo, pelo menos aos meus pensamentos. A última pessoa que estou pronta para ver partir é meu avô. Ele é fofo, engraçado, sábio, gentil e muito atrevido! Eu nem sempre fui próxima dele, isso mudou em uma vez que estava escrevendo uma fanfic em meu caderno de lição do lado dele enquanto o mesmo via seu drama favorito, então ele pegou o caderno da minha mão de repente e começou a ler. Eu esperava que ele fosse se zangar pelo tipo de coisa com a qual eu perdia meu tempo, mas não foi nada disso. Ele me disse como seria melhor escrever, mostrou exemplos com o que passava na televisão e me pediu para escrever de novo e deixá-lo ler. De certa forma eu desejo que toda a dor dele passe, por egoísmo não quero que ele se vá e isso não é justo também quando ele está sofrendo. Queria saber se ele está bem, mas não posso ir visita-lo uma vez que todos os meus tios estão fazendo fila para isso. Tenho certeza de que vai ficar bem, nada pode dar errado com um homem forte como meu avô, não pode ser com meu avô.

08:57 pm:

Meu avô saiu do hospital agora à pouco, ele disse para o médico que queria ficar em sua casa. Definitivamente isso é um alívio, ele já está bom o suficiente para fazer birras com os doutores. Como o homem orgulhoso que é, fez questão até mesmo de pagar as despesas do hospital sem depender de filho algum para fazer isso. Esse é meu querido vovô. Pretendo ir vê-lo ainda essa semana na casa dele, minha mãe vai comigo então vou ficar bem, tenho algumas histórias novas para mostrar à ele! Aperfeiçoei muito minha escrita desde nossa primeira conversa sobre isso, ele pensa que quero me tornar uma autora ou roteirista, isso é engraçado. Será que finalmente alguém está vendo eu fazer algo no futuro no qual eu sou boa e não algo que apenas dá algum dinheiro? Quem sabe? Ele é um senhor muito sábio e vai viver mais para me auxiliar em seja o que eu estiver escrevendo por aí.

Novamente vou conseguir dormir bem, parece que no início de todos os dias as preocupações vem e me enfrentam, ao final deles elas se vão como se nunca nem ao menos tivessem aparecido. Penso que estou cada vez mais sensível sobre o tema morte, isso aconteceu depois que meu amigo do filósofo ocidental tentou o suicídio. Não sei se me sinto culpada, uma vez que ele iria se confessar para mim antes de tentar isso, ou se estou apenas chocada por ver que falecer é uma realidade que independente da idade. Parece que não descobrirei a resposta para essa questão tão cedo, dessa forma curiosa e bagunçada, eu vou ter que viver. Vou viver bem enquanto posso, enquanto quero, enquanto o tempo não me alcança, e se ele tentar me pegar eu vou apenas correr. Percebi nesse segundo que quero correr o máximo que conseguir pelo tempo da minha vida, estou sempre vendo meus amigos pelas costas, correndo na minha frente e tampando o sol do horizonte. Novamente estou falando da minha própria vida e citando os outros, isso é frustrante! Uma pessoa que não quer viver e a outra que luta para viver estão dominando meus pensamentos, enquanto isso você não viu ainda como eu me sinto. Eu estou triste, mas gosto de sorrir e ver outros sorrindo. Eu estou levantando cada vez mais tensa da cama, mas porque as coisas parecem menos piores quando me deito posso relaxar. Certo! Eu vou estar à frente da sombra a partir de agora, eu vou ver com meus próprios olhos e sem nada bloqueando minha vista, o brilho do sol no fim das estradas sejam elas calorosas ou tempestuosas. Eu vou finalmente ser o personagem principal da minha história.

Não! Não mesmo! Essas são belas palavras determinadas, mas eu estou bem assim! Até o próximo desastre que o universo vai mandar, querido diário.


	6. Não Quero Viver

28/10/17

09:36 am.

O dia da minha formatura se aproxima cada vez mais e tudo o que se passa em minha mente é se o garoto de quem eu gosto irá aceitar dançar a valsa comigo no dia 16. Eu desisti de tentar dar dicas sobre o amar em cantadas amigáveis, também não sei se tirei da cabeça completamente a idéia de me confessar para ele, sendo assim, o convidei como um amigo esperando que de coração me desse essa última chance de sentir algo por ele. Estou cada vez mais ansiosa por sua resposta e tudo o que ele diz é que precisa esperar chegar perto do dia para saber se terá condições de ir, essas palavras são ainda mais torturantes. De qualquer forma, já decidi que teria de viver, logo sua resposta não vai fazer tanta diferença. Só sei que mantenho de forma persistente em minha cabeça a cena de nós dois dançando ao som de Can I Have This Dance no cenário do filme High School Musical. Parece tão doce e gentil que mal consigo acreditar que minhas expectativas estão tão altas. Eu devo ter definitivamente um problema de obsessão com quem eu gosto, deveria ir à um psicólogo. Vou falar sobre isso com a minha mãe enquanto lavo louça, ela vai estar feliz, vai concordar em me levar e vai parar de me gritar para arrumar a casa. Com licença~

11:10 am:

Querido diário, já entramos em um acordo sobre você ser sinal de más notícias. Eu devo te jogar fora? Fiz tantas piadas sobre meu amigo não conseguir se matar e falar frases depressivas, agora tudo parece estar acabando. Hoje meus amigos falaram que ele está no hospital de novo, sua namorada terminou com ele e aparentemente recebeu um baque maior do que aguentava. Dessa vez ele chegou tão perto de conseguir, espero que ele se recupere logo e prometo que nunca mais vou brincar sobre algo assim. Estou mesmo preocupada com ele, não éramos melhores amigos, mas isso já é demais, não sei se vou reagir bem com algo tão grave acontecendo ao meu redor. É difícil ver alguém com quem você tem algumas lembranças dizendo as palavras "Eu não quero viver!", precisa ser corajoso para aceitar isso bem. Nem consigo imaginar como a mãe dele está se sentindo, sinto muito por ela ter que passar por algo assim. Penso que esse é o maior motivo pelo qual ainda estou viva, não quero que as pessoas ao meu redor sofram com a minha perda. Isso é narcisismo? Achar que vão sofrer quando eu partir…? Provavelmente.

05:50 pm:

Isso vai ser tão difícil de escrever quanto foi de falar, meu amigo faleceu. Por incrível que pareça eu não estou chorando, simplesmente não parece real e não faz nenhum sentido. Ele queria tanto isso, então por que eu pareço não acreditar que isso aconteceu…? Eu vou sentir falta dele, óbvio, mas por não sermos próximos sinto que não fará tanta diferença agir como se ele ainda estivesse ali. Posso apenas fingir que ele não quer sair ou falar conosco, isso parece que vai dar certo já que não é muito diferente do que acontecia antes. De repente não querer mais estar vivo pareceu ser algo muito mais perigoso do que idade avançada ou acidentes de carro, já que uma pessoa tão jovem que nunca saía de casa partiu diante dos nossos olhos deixando todos cegos.

Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim por não chorar. Se chorasse seria por me sentir de alguma maneira culpada em brincar com a situação dele ou por não ter tido a chance de escutar sua confissão, isso parece ainda mais errado do que manter meus olhos secos. Hoje eu aprendi a sensação de perder alguém que conhece pela primeira vez, é menos dramática do que o esperado e mais chocante do que pode ser descrito. Nos dramas da televisão mesmo que não conheçam alguém, se virem essa pessoa sendo assassinada sonham com isso e vivem atormentadas, porém a vida real está longe disso. Está certo, eu não o vi morrer, mas faria tanta diferença se visse? A pessoa é a mesma e a perda também, a única coisa que muda é a relação que temos com a pessoa e o ângulo da cena. Não sei! Estou confusa e falando besteiras. Eu não conheço esse sentimento muito bem, o luto não parece ser adequado para a minha vida. Tomara que essa seja minha única experiência com algo tão macabro e assustadoramente incógnito.

Vou tentar me distrair com alguma coisa, esses pensamentos estão me deixando arrepiada e chateada. Até qualquer dia que eu lembrar, tchau!


	7. Ser ou Parecer?

10/11/17

12:34 pm:

Estou tão ansiosa por hoje à noite! Finalmente é a data da minha colação chegou! Todas as angústias que estavam me perturbando sobre o futuro não parecem nada nesse momento! Poderia morrer mesmo no dia de hoje, isso seria muito reconfortante. Enfim estou livre de ver pessoas desagradáveis, de me forçar à ser incluída em algo, posso ser individual! Se não gostar de algo a partir daí, posso simplesmente não fazer parte desse algo sem ser chamada de anti-social. Esse é o dia em que devo parar de parecer e ser quem eu sei que sou de verdade. Vou me arrumar o máximo que puder, me vestir tão bem como ninguém nunca viu e rezar para não cair quando estiver recebendo meu mérito. Eu estou tão nervosa como se fosse o dia do baile, que por ser citado devo dizer que será na semana que vem, dia 16 e meu amigo que eu gosto não vai comigo nem que eu amarre ele no porta malas do carro. É triste ser deixada de lado quando queria me confessar decentemente, mas a agitação da colação de grau está cobrindo bem essa ferida. Ao invés de chorar por aí estou no carro escutando algo animado, indo para a casa do meu avô. Sim! Vou me arrumar lá já que é mais próximo do local do evento. Fico chateada também por meu avô não conseguir ir em nenhum dos dois eventos, o queria muito lá, mas seria difícil para ele ficar tanto tempo nesse tipo de lugar na condição em que sua saúde está.

Essas coisas boas acontecendo estão me dando certo medo… Por que eu continuo escrevendo aqui quando nada ruim aconteceu? Certo! Não existe forma de um pressentimento meu ser real! Nunca sinto coisas ruins chegarem! Só para ter certeza vou fazer tudo o que for preciso para manter o astral e me certificar de escrever em você quando voltar da festa. Estamos chegando! Byeee!

11:57 pm:

Eu estava certa! Acabei de chegar em casa e tudo deu muito certo! Foi um dia tão emocionante! As músicas que tocaram no evento, estar sentada ao lado das minhas amigas. Eu até convidei uma amiga que não estava fazendo formatura! Ela tirou uma foto com beca junto comigo e isso me deixou tão emocionada quanto se pode imaginar. Eu amo o fato de ter passado essa data tão importante com essas pessoas que me viram hoje! Querido diário, parece que você não é mais um sinal de azar! Obrigada! Graças à você estou vendo que eu gosto de estar feliz sinceramente. Não apenas pareço estar feliz, finalmente estou sendo feliz! Eu não tinha nada como que me preocupar. Não caí nenhuma vez, não falei nada errado, não cantei o hino de forma desrespeitosa, aplaudi meus colegas e fiz o juramento de honra corretamente. Hoje eu acho que finalmente minha mãe percebeu que pode se apoiar em mim de vez em quando e quando a vi chorando finalmente percebi que ela realmente tem orgulho da pessoa que me tornei. Eu poderia ficar por horas escrevendo, mas as luzes da casa estão todas acesas e por algum motivo todos estão falando juntos e muito alto do lado de fora do quarto. Parece que trouxeram toda a festa da formatura para casa, vou ver o que eles estão fazendo e logo depois eu pretendo ir dormir. Nesse caso…

Boa noite! Até a próxima data feliz!

11/12/17

01:23 am:

Acho que me odeio… Como eu pude estar tão certa…? Algo aconteceu, aquela agitação era por algo e meu avô foi levado para o hospital de novo. Estou no quarto do meu tio agora esperando onde me mandaram ficar, porque crianças não devem se envolver nisso, mas isso não é justo… Eu sou adulta agora que me formei, por que não posso escutar o que eles têm a dizer? Por que eu não posso ir para o hospital também…? Do fundo do meu coração, espero que não seja nada demais. Talvez por eu ter chorado muito quando ele teve o AVC eles estejam evitando que eu faça drama, é compreensível. Vou ver alguns vídeos engraçados dos meus oppas e esperar pelas notícias vindas da minha avó no hospital. Tenho certeza de que foi apenas um problema de pressão e causaram um tumulto pela fragilidade dele, com certeza é isso.

04:20 am:

Meu avô faleceu.


	8. Despedida

18/12/17

07:26 pm:

Querido diário, se bem me lembro, nunca lhe chamei de amável querido diário, também te abandonei por mais de um mês e sinto muito por isso, mas hoje você é o único que tenho. Finalmente superei o que houve com o meu avô, não foi fácil e rápido, mas eu consegui. Agora mesmo você está conseguindo honrar sua fama de mau agouro, logo quando estava me sentindo melhor pelo que aconteceu outra tragédia veio até mim, como castigo por ter te abandonado novamente. Pela manhã o homem que eu amei, o homem pelo qual vivi desde 2013, o homem que me fez desistir de fazer besteiras, me levantou quando precisava e sempre foi meu motivo para seguir, faleceu. Eu chorei durante todo o dia vendo as notícias em pânico, era real, não era real, estava vivo, estava morto, tudo era confuso, torturante e desesperador. Eu desejei que isso fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu ainda desejo que seja tudo mentira, quero acordar amanhã e ver que tudo não passou de uma pegadinha, que Kim JongHyun ainda esteja em seu dormitório brincando com os outros garotos do SHINee, que JinKi esteja comendo algum frango em frente à televisão enquanto ri da aparição do KiBum em um dorama, mas o assustador é que isso não vai acontecer. E que direito tenho eu de chorar?! Alguém que nunca o viu pessoalmente, nunca o tocou e nem ao menos percebeu que ele sentia dor, essa sou eu miseravelmente implorando para Deus tomar minha vida no lugar da dele. Como eu podia estar sorrindo e feliz com meus amigos na minha formatura, quando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida estava se sentindo tão vazia, inútil e insignificante? Eu não deveria ter o direito de viver. Se ele não pode viver, então eu que nunca fiz nada por ninguém não deveria viver também. Eu não aguento mais perder as pessoas que eu amo! Meu avô, um amigo e agora o marido de minha utopia. Por que eu estou tendo que passar por isso? O que fiz de tão errado? Cada respiração minha é uma parcela do ódio que aumenta por minha vida. Quando a dor vai acabar? Eu posso ser feliz por mais de uma semana?! Mesmo o garoto que eu gosto não fez questão de mim e ninguém que diz me amar sente muito por essa morte. Eu só quero que tudo pare…

19/12/17

03:12 am:

Estou a noite inteira acordada, durante toda a madrugada orei ajoelhada aos pés da cama e agora meus joelhos estão marcados e doloridos. Eu estou me sentindo melhor sobre tudo, isso não quer dizer que estou bem, apenas que parei de pensar em coisas ruins. Ainda estou chorando, mas agora penso nas coisas boas que ele fez e foram muitas. Não consigo ouvir nenhuma música do SHINee, na verdade não posso ouvir qualquer música do pop coreano, meus dedos congelam sempre que chego perto dos aplicativos de música. Eu sei que vou escutá-lo novamente, entretanto não quero que seja agora, as lágrimas vão cair mais do que posso suportar. Ainda hoje pessoas da igreja virão até a casa da minha tia onde estou para fazer um culto e eu vou participar disso, pelo meu bem e pelo bem do JongHyun. Dia 23 eu pretendo ir visitar o evento que estão planejando para o JongHyun, é uma despedida apropriada no centro da cidade e a própria empresa nos forneceu esse momento de luto.

Vou procurar ser mais forte. Eu vou sorrir por ele e dar o meu melhor para seguir em frente. Mas, por que as lágrimas não param de cair enquanto escrevo isso? Por que o pensamento de que os outros meninos estão sofrendo tanto quanto ele sofreu está me assombrando? Sinto que essa vai ser uma longa madrugada, de um longo dia, dessa longa semana e desse infinito ano. Minha vida não para de ficar frustrante. Quanto mais eu tenho que aguentar para escutar que tudo isso é uma brincadeira…? Quem me dera viver em um drama da televisão e assim que tudo acabar ver meu avô, meu amigo e o Jonggie se despedindo dos roteiristas e staffs. Não posso fazer nada agora além de tentar cair no sono. Está sendo especialmente difícil escrever no dia de hoje, está mais difícil ainda parar de escrever. Tenho medo do que posso fazer quando te largar… Enfim, preciso mesmo dormir uma vez que meus olhos doem pelo tanto que chorei.

Amável querido diário, eu espero mesmo não te usar novamente.


	9. A Última Carta

23/12/17

07:13 pm:

Eu não posso viver mais… Fazem dois dias que me pergunto por que eu ainda estou viva… Se mesmo a pessoa que me fez querer viver, desistiu de tudo, porque eu devo ser a única a sofrer sozinha? Ele se foi! Eu não tenho chão.

Se eu trabalhasse, seria para fazê-lo rico…

Se eu viajasse, seria para olha-lo de perto…

Se eu sonhasse, seria para estar com ele em meus sonhos…

Se eu respirasse, seria para esperar o dia de conhecê-lo…

O que eu faço agora…? Continuo vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido…? Não quero! Não posso! Não devo! Ele não vai ser mais uma voz cantando no céu! Não se eu não posso escutá-lo! Eu não vou viver assim.

Por tanto tempo tentei mascarar essa vontade. Minha vida já não faz sentido há tanto tempo. Meu amigo estava certo afinal, não existe uma vida feliz, não existe final feliz.

Eu amo meus pais, mas sou um fardo para eles.

Amo minha irmã, mas tudo o que faço é atrapalhá-la à viver.

Amo meus amigos, mas eles nem vão sentir tanto minha falta.

Eu amo meus outros ídolos, mas se JongHyun pode nos vigiar do céu, eu posso fazê-lo também do céu.

Eu não tenho nada para deixar aos outros, nada além do meu amor, nada além das minhas memórias e pensamentos. Eu sinto muito por ser inútil, por não ter humanidade o suficiente, por partir sem a permissão de quem fica para trás.

É a última vez que aqui escrevo, meus últimos desejos e pensamentos. Parto então com a certeza de que em meu coração não existe apenas um buraco, quando meu avô, meu amigo e meu ídolo se foram, quando escutei palavras duras da minha mãe, quando pensei tanto sobre como nunca serviria para trabalho algum, grande parte de meu coração deixou de existir. Eis aqui meus desejos: não quero mais chorar sozinha, quero que a alma dos que amo estejam sempre protegidas, quero que todos sejam felizes uma vez que eu não irei mais atrasar suas vidas, quero que as minhas últimas lágrimas sejam uma mensagem de que até meu último suspirar eu estarei amando todos que conheço na maior intensidade que posso.

Realmente sinto muito… Meu querido diário, eu vou abrir você… Vou tirar a senha que prende você à apenas meus olhos e deixar que essas mensagens confortem quem as achar.

Eu sinceramente amei viver,

Eu queria mesmo ser alguém,

Queria lutar para acreditar no meu sorriso,

Queria ser verdadeira sobre meus risos.

No fim era uma mentira para apenas uma pessoa.

Eu menti tanto para mim,

Nem sei mais o motivo real para fazer isso…

Vim até aqui para dizer adeus à ele,

Mas estou em um prédio por querer desesperadamente o ver de novo.

Nesse instante eu estou nas escadas de incêndio, lentamente subindo degrau por degrau enquanto escrevo minhas últimas palavras.

"Por que ela fez isso…?"

"Ela não pensou em sua família…?"

"O que aconteceu, quando ela era tão feliz…?"

Vocês sabem todas as respostas se estão lendo isso…

Eu não posso me amar, não me sinto digna de amar os outros, muito menos de viver. De repente o vento frio do inverno em meu rosto parou de encobrir os buracos no meu peito, ele agora está abrindo o espaço em minha frente.

Eu escolhi deixar meu celular aqui ao lado do batente do terraço, porque não quero que tudo o que vivi morra comigo. Eu deveria ter escrito mais em você… Mas o que posso fazer se minha vida nunca teve coisas o suficiente para que eu desejasse escrever…?

Até aqui eu tenho sido eu mesma, me despedindo dos não amores, aprendendo a dizer adeus quando não quero mais viver, falando que vocês vão ter que viver. Essa é minha última carta, essa é minha última despedida.

Querido diário… Adeus...


End file.
